Full Circle
by SlayersGrl
Summary: As he waits to meet with Colonel O’Neill, supposedly for the first time, General Hammond ponders the events that have led him to where he is.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Full Circle  
Author: Slayersgrl  
Summary: As he waits to meet with Colonel O'Neill, supposedly for the first time, General Hammond ponders the events that have led him to where he is.  
Disclaimer: In absolutely no way do I own Stargate. If I did, if definitely would not have been canceled…  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods & 1969

* * *

General George Hammond sat at his desk absentmindedly flipping through the report in front of him. He had so many thoughts running through his head that it was hard to concentrate on one piece at a time. There was the fact that aliens had arrived through the Stargate and killed several of his people before kidnapping another. A fact that he had been assured should be impossible. 

And then there was the seemingly unrelated event that occurred on August 4th, 1969. The day he committed treason and helped four suspected Soviet spies escape from military custody; based solely on a note he had written to himself.

His attention slowly drifted back to the report in front of him. Contained in its pages was the unbelievable tale of a mission to another world, one where parasitic life forms apparently sought to enslave humanity.

He knew these were only a few pieces of a much larger puzzle. Luckily, he had been given a key to figuring it all out. It was one of the reasons he had agreed to this seemingly dead-end post buried deep beneath a mountain in Colorado.

There was one common factor tying this convoluted string of events together: Colonel Jack O'Neill. Once he had seen that name on the reports of the mission to Abydos, he just knew he couldn't refuse the position. Of course, he couldn't help but notice the irony that he had ended up back where this had all started: Cheyenne Mountain. He was destined to be involved with the Stargate, wherever that may lead him. Finally, after nearly three decades of waiting, he hoped he would start to understand what had been set in motion so many years ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come," he called out. The door opened to reveal Major Samuels standing next to a familiar looking man. Which was odd considering this was supposed to be the first time the two had met.

"General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill," Samuels announced.

But he had barely heard the introduction. He knew exactly who this man was. It was a slightly surreal experience. The colonel looked almost exactly the same as he had when he had last seen him. Right before the man had pointed that strange weapon at him and knocked him unconscious.

But that was in the past. And right now he had a major situation to deal with, namely finding out why the Stargate was active again. He had already waited this long, he could wait a little longer. Sooner or later events would come full circle. And he would have his answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Full Circle  
Author: Slayersgrl  
Summary: As he waits to meet with Colonel O'Neill, supposedly for the first time, General Hammond ponders the events that have led him to where he is.  
Disclaimer: In absolutely no way do I own Stargate. If I did, if definitely would not have been canceled…  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods & 1969

* * *

"_Another mission, another typical day at the SGC_," Hammond thought to himself as he entered the control room. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he could become so complacent about travel to other worlds. It had been two years since the Stargate program had been set in motion. Two years since he had once again encountered Colonel Jack O'Neill. And everyday he waited for a sign, for the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place. 

He noticed Carter finishing some last minute preparations for their departure. As she indicated to one of the technicians to start dialing, he caught a glimpse of her right hand. When she turned to leave, he moved to block her path.

"Sir?" she asked.

"How's the hand?" he replied, reaching over to inspect her injury. He had to make sure his suspicions were correct.

"It's a little sore, but it'll be alright. Thank you," was the somewhat guarded reply. The general realized he was probably showing a little more concern than usual, especially since she had obviously passed the pre-mission medical screening. But he just had to be sure.

There was no denying the evidence. He calmly pulled out a small yellow sheet of paper, neatly folded in half. He had been carrying it around with him ever since that first mission through the Stargate. Sure, he still made Carter do the research into solar flares, which had taken some time to complete. But he already knew the dates and times he needed to write down. They had been ingrained into his memory thirty years ago.

For a brief moment, he thought about calling the whole thing off. It would be so easy to just cancel the mission and pretend the past had never happened. But he realized he couldn't do it. Who was he to question the will of fate?

"I'd like you to take this note along with you. Keep it in your vest pocket until you get on the other side," he said as he carefully handed her the note. "It's fairly self-explanatory." At least he hoped it was. It was too late to turn back now.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Carter asked.

"Everything's fine," he quickly replied. He tried desperately to believe his own words. All he could do was hope he had done the right thing. "Time to ship out, Captain."

He watched with trepidation as his flagship team prepared to embark on a seemingly routine mission to another planet. The general suddenly had the urge to warn them, to let them know what was about to happen. But his mouth refused to cooperate. He could only stand by and watch in silence as the team stepped through the active wormhole. They were on their own now, and there was nothing more he could do to help them.


End file.
